Eternal Words
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: "Podía llorar y sus lágrimas nunca podrían distinguirse de las gotas de lluvia. Podía gritar y clamar al cielo por piedad, pero los truenos ocultarían cualquier sonido que escapase de sus labios."


**Título: **Eternal Words. [Palabras Eternas]

**Fandom: **Free!

**Personajes: **Matsuoka Gou, alusión a Matsuoka Rin.

**Género: **Drama/Tragedy/Family.

**Rating: **K.

**Nº de Palabras: **754.

**Advertencias: **No incesto, no parings. Gou-centric.

**Nota: **Basada en Blinding de Florence and The Machine.

_Eternal Words._

La lluvia nunca había sido tan confortante para ella como aquel día. No le importaba que las implacables gotas de agua chocaran contra su entumecido cuerpo. Aquella sensación de soledad que la embriagaba desaparecía un poco al _abrigo _de la tormenta.

Podía llorar y sus lágrimas nunca podrían distinguirse de las gotas de lluvia. Podía gritar y clamar al cielo por piedad, pero los truenos ocultarían cualquier sonido que escapase de sus labios.

Era cierto que cuando la tristeza colmaba cada parte de tu ser, la lluvia hacía acto de presencia. Como si tratara de llevarse tu dolor, hacerlo desaparecer con sus gotas de agua. Como si la Tierra misma te acompañara en el dolor en el que tu pobre corazón se encuentra sumergido.

Por eso a Gou le gustaba la lluvia, era la única que realmente la entendía y se preocupaba por ella. Era la única que permanecía a su lado día tras día y la consolaba en sus malos momentos. S_u confidente, su amiga._

No desea perder los estribos, pero la situación la sobrepasaba de una manera demasiado notable. La pelirroja se aprovechó de los truenos, que absorbían el sonido, para gritar y liberarse, para descargar su rabia y dolor con el mundo.

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora? Ya había tenido suficiente. Su corazón no podía soportar más rechazos, más dolor. Las grietas eran ahora completamente visibles y abrumadoramente dolorosas. No le quedaba mucho hasta romperse en pedazos.

Y que todo dependiera de _él_ la volvía loca. Estaba demasiado atada a aquel hombre que no se preocupaba por ella. Demasiado atada a alguien ciego en sus propias metas que ni siquiera puede voltearse y mirar atrás, mirar a quienes dejó por el camino y que ahora, más rezagados que nunca, luchan por recuperar el paso.

Su hermano no era tan considerado como para hacer eso. Cada llamada sin contestación, cada mensaje sin respuesta… Las grietas aumentaban más y más con cada día que pasaba sin saber de él.

Fue ese día cuando su mundo se desmoronó, cayó a pedazos que ella nunca sería capaz de recoger. Antes de aquel rechazo hubiera preferido quedarse mil veces más en la ignorancia. Si no hubiera acudido esa tarde a visitarlo…

Quizás no estuviera destruida, quizás hubiera podido aguantar lo suficiente hasta que las grietas, todas aquellas heridas ocasionadas por él, sanaran.

Ahora tenía que detenerse y tratar de recoger los pedazos. Lo que más le dolía de todo eso es que no tenía remedio y lo sabía. El dolor permanecería allí, pero la desesperación desaparecería algún día. Ese era su consuelo.

Por eso sus pasos la llevaron lejos de los trozos de aquel roto corazón, podía conseguir uno nuevo, uno que no fuera tan dependiente de _él._

Por eso no se detiene cuando escucha aquella voz masculina clamando su nombre, rugiendo por un perdón que, muy en el fondo, sabía que no obtendría nunca. Cada pisada es más firme y determinada que la anterior; antes de querer darse cuenta, Gou está corriendo, escapando de aquel destino cruel que solo puede proporcionarle dolor y sufrimiento.

Ella quiere encontrar la salida a aquella tormenta. No quiere permanecer bajo la lluvia, esperando que las heladas gotas lleven lejos su dolor. Kou sabe que debe encontrar el sol oculto tras las nubes.

Allí volverá a estar a salvo, allí podrá ser la mujer alegre y determinada que siempre había sido. Y, si eso significaba que tendría que dejar a su hermano atrás, así tendría que ser.

Porque retroceder no era una opción, no ahora que sus gritos no eran audibles y la lluvia había amainado. La salida está cerca, ella puede sentirlo. En cada poro de su piel, en cada fibra de su cuerpo, Gou lo siente y, ciegamente, lo sigue.

Cuando el sol la deslumbra con sus luminosos rayos, él ya no está a la vista, se ha quedado atrás. No estás contenta, pero entiendes que te mereces algo mejor que sus maltratos y su indiferencia.

Hay un mundo ahí fuera y tú te lo estás perdiendo. Apresúrate y regresa a tu camino, aquel que te llevará al lugar donde siempre has pertenecido y donde no hay cabida para el dolor.

Aquel que tendrás que recorrer por tu cuenta, lejos del hombre que nunca hizo más por ti que destruirte con su fría indiferencia y su doloroso rechazo.

Vive, Gou. Disfruta del destino que te ha tocado vivir y afróntalo con buena cara. _Porque el dolor no es infinito ni las palabras eternas. _


End file.
